


不执便是乐 第一章

by tangsuan



Category: all堂
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	不执便是乐 第一章

　　夤夜，长安落雪了，刚刚经历了一场血色叛变，鲜红的荣耀都在这一夜洗刷干净。

　　一袈裟高僧趁夜入了宫，身后跟着一个青皮小僧人。

　　高僧脸色沉重，重重宫阙人来人往，新帝登基，总要大肆清理一番的，不时传来凄厉的惨叫声，东方露白，那些人却无缘得见晨光。

　　带路的太监扭头冲高僧不好意思地笑了笑：“慧能大师见谅，天亮了便干净了。”

　　慧能低头，面露哀戚：“阿弥陀佛，贫僧人微言轻，还望公公在圣上面前进言，莫要徒增杀戮。”

　　那太监只笑了笑，又多看了一眼慧能身后的小僧人：“小师父是俗家弟子？”

　　慧能侧了侧身，挡住了小僧人，温言道：“故人之子，等他弱冠之时，来去由他自己定夺。”

　　小僧人身量还不高，一双细长的眼睛，穿着粗布灰对襟僧袍，听了慧能这话，气得直抿嘴，忍了半天还是梗着脖子喊了一句：“我心向佛，等我弱冠之时，还请师父亲自给我点戒疤。”

　　太监捂着嘴笑出声：“哎哟小师父这话可别说得太早，这人间啊，值得贪恋的东西多了去了，我是个没根的人了，但是小师父可是正值少年啊，何必奔着那青灯古佛去呢！”

　　说着，便行至了椒房殿，前朝宠妃的寓所，离着圣上未央宫最近的地方。

　　轻佻的笑声撞破了这晨雾，穿入三人耳中：“真是稀奇了，一个阉人对着一个小和尚说教，你要把握青春年少，好好享用美色啊！”

　　小僧人这才听懂了那太监说的话，稚气的脸上臊得青白不定，耳根通红，气扑扑地瞪了那太监好几眼，慧能却没什么反应。

　　倒是那太监跳了脚，拧着脸嘲讽道：“哟，我当是谁呢，原来是孟娘娘啊，您啊还是多打点一下行装，这天一亮啊，您可就得挪到那冷宫里头去了！”

　　“我是得挪宫，至于挪到哪儿么，你很快就知道啦！”

　　那声音越来越近，小僧人心脏扑通扑通地跳个不停，仿佛那晨雾里的孟娘娘是个蛊惑人心的妖精，害他寒冬腊月里，手心里冒了一层汗，脚底心也火烧火燎的不自在。

　　说是叫孟娘娘，见到的却是一个玉树清风的男子，穿着黑底金纹凤穿牡丹对襟锦袄，脚上却是踏着一双木屐，莹白的脚趾头在雪地里冻得青紫，行动间能看见他细瘦的脚踝。

　　小僧人觉得自己盯着人家的脚看似乎不太合乎规矩，猛地抬头，视线里闯入一张可亲的脸蛋，轻描眉，淡扫脂粉，目似朗星，唇若红樱，灵动调皮，对着小僧人咯咯地笑着，仿佛在逗一个晚辈玩。

　　“你们要去未央宫啊，我正好与你们同行。”

　　说罢，便自顾自地跟在他们身边，那太监也不敢拿他如何，倒是慧能扭头看了两眼这位孟娘娘，面色沉重。

　　许是天一亮，便要登基，当今圣上竟整夜没有歇下，听到传报，慧能法师求见，马上命人去请。

　　那太监却支支吾吾，又道：“椒房殿那位、也来了，要求见圣上！”

　　当今圣上面色一僵，未置一词，倒是身边的太子爷面露讥讽：“他来做什么？”

　　当今圣上瞪了太子一眼，对那太监道：“让小孟在偏殿等候一会儿吧，请慧能大师一人进来。”

　　然后又侧身对太子道：“郭麒麟！你也给我出去！记住了，你不许对孟娘娘撒脾气！”

　　郭麒麟面露不忿，又被身边的于太傅拍了一下提醒道：“喜怒不可形于色！”

　　转身出去的时候与慧能法师擦肩而过，慧能并不知道他确切身份，但是却多看了他两眼，脸色愈发沉重。

　　沉重的雕花木门合上，小僧人盯着自己的布鞋脚面看了许久，也不知道该做些什么打发时间，进宫之前，他便听慧能师父说过，在宫里必须谨慎行事，堵死了耳朵，捂紧了嘴。

　　但是身边却有个不饶过他的，那位孟娘娘许是第一次见到小和尚，满脸兴奋，问东问西：

　　“你叫什么名字？今年多大啦？

　　“你怎么头顶没剃得光溜溜的啊？”

　　“老和尚头上好几个黑点，你怎么没有啊？”

　　见小僧人不理他，这位孟娘娘又自顾自道：“你还是莫要烫那个黑点了，丑死了，现在这样看着还有几分可爱！”

　　旁边的太监来请他们去偏殿，小僧人就是不肯，半天才哼出一句：“我要在这里等我师父出来。”

　　这位孟娘娘又高兴起来了：“还是个没断奶的小娃娃啊，那我今天好心陪你一起等吧！”

　　还十分关心道：“你冷不冷？要不要我让人给你送火盆来？你怎么脸这么红？”

　　却听得一声怒喝：“孟鹤堂！你在这儿做什么？！”

　　孟鹤堂猛地一抬头，看见不远处立着一个玉冠少年，晨光已然破晓，少年龙章凤姿，脸色冷肃，倨傲又愤懑。

　　孟鹤堂只是略微僵了一下脸色，又从善如流道：“故人孟氏恭贺太子殿下即将入主东宫。”

　　当今圣上四十多岁，只得两个嫡子，小的那个还在襁褓之中，大的从小便是世子，如今父王登基，他自然也就要做太子了。

　　只是这位太子爷的脸色实在不善，听了孟鹤堂这话，深深吸了一口气，才咬牙道：“那本宫还得谢谢孟娘娘了！”

　　孟鹤堂挑眉笑道：“往后去他灵前多上两炷香便可，过了今天，可就没有孟娘娘啦！”

　　郭麒麟陡然变了脸色，大步上前，一把抓住孟鹤堂皓白的手腕，把他拉近自己，咬牙道：“你又想擅自去做什么？你该不会，是想——”

　　剩下的话他不敢问出口。

　　小僧人一双细长的眼睛在他们之间逡巡，心里堵得慌，这位孟娘娘跟这位太子爷之间看起来可不简单。

　　孟鹤堂却不当回事，拨开郭麒麟的手，也冷下了一张脸：“怎么，事到如今，连你也要来糟蹋我吗？”

　　这话仿佛一把利箭直中郭麒麟心口，他脸色瞬间煞白，少年许久没有如此慌乱过，恰逢此时，慧能法师出来了，有太监出来请孟鹤堂进去面圣。

　　郭麒麟下意识地抓住了孟鹤堂的袖子：“你不要、不要、”

　　不要什么，他说不出口，但是眼里的恳切却十分清晰，孟鹤堂只给了他一个好看的笑容，又冲着小僧人点了点：“你还是没告诉我，你叫什么名字。”

　　小僧人张了张嘴，看见他被雕花的木门掩了进去，才讷讷地低声说了一句：“我俗家姓名叫周九良。”

　　旁人没有听清，倒是慧能耳聪目明，看了自己从小养到大的小和尚头顶许久，才叹道：“回去吧，雪停了。”

　　山中无岁月，周九良还是日复一日地练武念经，望见春花繁盛的时候，才突然想起来，曾经见过一位孟娘娘，如同这四月桃一般好颜色。

　　也不知道他如何了，在山里长到十六岁的少年第一次有了惦念的事情。

　　只是他也没想过，能够如此快地得见。

　　那是桃花开尽的时候，慧能师父将他叫去禅房，一眼便看见那位孟娘娘穿着灰色的僧袍，僧帽下乌发林密，一双黑眼睛灵动愉悦，正冲他招手：“这下你再不愿意我都知道你叫九良啦，我比你大，你可是要叫我哥哥的！”

　　我没有不愿意，周九良心里小小地反驳了一下，但是脸上还是没什么表情，乖顺地跪到了师父身边的蒲团上。

　　慧能只掀了掀眼皮，冲周九良道：“孟公子也是戴发修行，在寺中多有不便，往后就跟九良住一个院子吧，以后九良要看顾孟公子一些！”

　　周九良抬眼瞄了瞄孟鹤堂，满腹疑问，他不是前朝妃子吗？怎么来了寺里做假和尚，那位太子爷呢？

　　“前朝的小孟妃已经殉葬，如今你眼前的是孟公子。”

　　人就好生生地在他眼前蹦跶呢，非说什么殉葬，周九良给人铺床的同时还得躲避他的骚扰，心里气鼓鼓地反驳慧能师父的话。

　　孟鹤堂却像是被关久了，看见什么都好奇。

　　他是悄悄来的护国寺，自然不可能大肆要求特殊待遇，只能与周九良蜗居同一间厢房。

　　厢房不大，只有一个大通铺的炕，好在干净整洁。桌椅板凳都很旧，卧房连着一个小书房，架子上除了佛经便是兵法，孟鹤堂看了两本便失了兴趣，这小和尚好没趣，书架上连个话本都没有。

　　扭头要走的瞬间，却看见其中一本兵法里夹着什么，坏心眼地拿出来，却是一幅画得肥呼呼可爱异常的“夜猫子”，孟鹤堂笑得前仰后合。

　　听见笑声跑过来的周九良又羞又气，夺过自己的大作，义正言辞道：“你怎么可以乱翻别人的东西？”

　　孟鹤堂凑近他的脸，取笑他：“小师父，你自己长得圆滚滚，画个画也是圆滚滚的，你怕不是这夜猫子成的精吧，这莫不是你的自画像？”

　　周九良气得想打他，但是又看他身量纤薄，一双皓白的玉腕在宽大的僧袍里愈发显得不堪一握，心里忍了又忍，最后还是忍不住噘嘴抱怨了一句：“你怎么嘴巴这么坏？”

　　这话里的语气委屈得不行，仿佛再调笑他两句，便要掉金豆子了。

　　孟鹤堂掐了掐他的脸，并不绵软，反而很有弹性，手感极佳，忍不住又多摸了两把，周九良脸红得几乎滴血，一双脚死死抓着地，手心握拳，背后沁出汗，不敢动弹。

　　眼睛也不敢看那张可亲却不乏魅惑的面庞。

　　只感觉他慢慢凑近，贴在了自己的耳侧，鼻尖略过他掉出来的发丝，清幽的兰草香气，与常年寺院里的沉寂的檀香不同，让人心尖发颤。

　　他咽了咽口水，一句话说得带水汽：“小和尚，你六根不净啊！”

　　


End file.
